fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Open Fire/Script
Chapter 14: Open Fire Opening Cutscene * Paulus: Where's Rist? I don't see him anywhere... * Baldack: I bring word of his fate. He charged into battle early, and was defeated by the rebels. Right now, he's either dead or in chains. * Paulus: The poor sod... I almost pity him. * Baldack: If I may speak freely, sir, Rist brought it upon himself when he disobeyed your orders. * Paulus: ...I'm not so sure of that. I was opposed to this whole plan, and now my hesitation has cost a great many soldiers their lives. The blame is mine alone. I must make quite a sight: the great Colonel Paulus, reduced to an old man whose glory days are long past him. Go ahead and laugh, Baldack. * Baldack: Colonel... * Paulus: But I cannot allow myself to hesitate for one moment longer. I am a knight of House Friege, and I have a duty to uphold. Will you lend me your strength, Baldack? * Baldack: Of course, Colonel Paulus! I await your orders! What's more, the main body of the 8th Battalion has arrived. With your permission, we'll begin our assault at once. * Paulus: Permission granted. I'll have my own troops move to reinforce your position just as soon as my men have finished their preparations. ...See that you don't get sloppy, General. I imagine that goes without saying, but still, keep your guard up. * Baldack: I'll remain vigilant, Colonel. On my honor, Tahra will fall this day! (Scene switches to Linoan) * Eda: ...It's started, Lady Linoan. * Linoan: And so the Empire brings the full weight of their army to bear against us... What is Lord Leif doing now? * Eda: Meeting with the other commanding officers and military officials. * Linoan: Is Dean with them? * Eda: Brother said he wasn't the type to sit around in some war council. He left to go defend the southern gate. He's always been headstrong like that... * Linoan: Heh. That much I already know. Dean has been watching over me since I was very young, you see. He always reminded me of the stories of the crusader Dain, the legendary Dracoknight. He may lack for etiquette, but he's always been the sort to fly freely through the skies, untroubled by the world's petty squabbles... He's a towering, loud-mouthed man, true, yet he's still gentle in his own way. And above all, he is a master of the skies, undefeatable in battle—just like Dain. * Eda: I... think you've been misled, Lady Linoan. My brother is not the exemplar among men you believe him to be. * Linoan: I beg to differ. He's not perfect, granted, but had he not come to my aid, my spirit would have been broken long ago—and I would be useless to the city now. After my father was killed, the ducal mansion was seized, and I was forbidden to even set foot outdoors on my own. For two years, I was kept prisoner in my own home. And for all that time, the wretched governor sent by the Empire interrogated me about where Prince Leif was. To this day, just the thought of that disgusting man is enough to make my heart stop... Dean... He saved me from that. After the deed was done, he protected me from the Empire's assassins—and when my grief felt too heavy to bear, he was always ready to bring a smile to my face. It was strange... He always kept up a cheery demeanor, but behind the facade, I could tell he must've been a renowned sellsword. Never would I have suspected that he answered to Lord Arion himself... * Eda: ...There's more to it than that. His Highness Prince Arion was worried sick about the crisis unfolding in Tahra, and secretly arranged for Dean to rescue you. I remember Brother being so honored by the trust His Highness had placed in him... I've never seen him happier. But it wasn't without its cost. To preserve the secrecy of his mission, Brother had to make it look like he'd simply deserted from the army. * Linoan: Lord Arion really went to such lengths...? * Eda: His Highness was caught between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't leave Thracia, but he couldn't sit back and let his own fiancee die. ...His Highness seemed deeply tormented— openly so—during the whole ordeal. But fear not, Lady Linoan. Dain and Njörun have bore witness to your compassion and grace, and they will not forsake you. ...It's time. I need to set off for the front lines. Please, milady, wait here and stay safe. Have faith that we will be victorious today! 2nd Turn * Homer: Hey, what's with the getup? You planning to skip town? * Shannam: Hmph... There's no point in stickin' around here... * Homer: Oh, c'mon! The folks around here only put up with you because they wanted your help so badly! Everybody's gonna have it out for you if you run out on them now—especially the women. "Hell hath no fury," and all that. * Shannam: N-No, it's not like that! I'm the prince of a whole different country, and I can't just leave my people without their beloved leader! * Homer: Uh-huh. Yeah, if you're the prince of Isaach, I'm Saint Heim. I can see right through you. * Shannam: Hrk...! How did you know?! * Homer: I'm a bard, remember? I know what Prince Shannan looks like, and you ain't him. Still, it's not like I can blame you. I mean, who wouldn't want to save their own skin? No sense in getting dragged down with the rest of the city if you can avoid it. * Shannam: So you're making a run for it, too? * Homer: That's the plan. I'm hightailing it outta here first thing in the morning—gives me plenty of time to have my fun tonight, heheh. * Shannam: Yeah, you do that. Me, I'm gettin' out while I still can. If you make it through this alive, maybe we'll cross paths again someday. * Homer: One last thing. Now that we're acquainted, you at least gotta tell me your real name. * Shannam: ...... It's Shannam. * Homer: That's... closer to the real thing than I was expecting. Well, safe travels, "Prince" Shannam. 8th Turn * Travant: It's almost time... I trust you're aware of my plans, Makroy? Officially, we're the Empire's allies, here to lend a helping hand to their little conquest. Keep the Imperial Army believing that, but only help them as little as possible—just enough to make it look like we're being loyal. * Makroy: ...And when the Empire's forces have exhausted themselves, we turn on them and seize Tahra for ourselves. * Travant: Exactly. Tahra is the most important card we can play against Bloom... See that you don't damage the city too much in all the fighting. * Makroy: I'm aware of the stakes, Your Majesty. Leave everything to me. 10th Turn * Arion: My lord father, doesn't attacking Tahra only serve to benefit the Empire? Tahra's citizens are united in their hatred of the Empire. If we come to their aid now, it could pave the way for a new alliance between us. * Travant: Hah! You think shackling ourselves to Tahra would be enough to triumph over the Empire? Have you already forgotten our defeat at Melgen? We had all of North and South Thracia united under our rule then, and we were still no match for the Empire. * Arion: ...We lost only because Raydrik betrayed us. * Travant: Maybe so, maybe so... But the fact remains that the battle ended with us humiliated, and having to resort to suing for peace. North Thracia—the land I had gone through so much to finally regain—was taken from me all over again. All those years... for nothing. As it stands, it's no exaggeration to say that the Empire's might exceeds our own by tenfold. You still like those odds? You still think you can win? A whole lot of people will die: Imperials, Thracians, Tahrans. They'll all bleed just the same. You still want to go through with your plan? * Arion: N-No... You've the right of it, my lord father. I was... being too rash. ...But if I may, Father, I have a request. * Travant: *Sigh* What? * Arion: I wish to help you seize Tahra. * Travant: ...You're up to something, aren't you? Well, so be it. As long as this wealthy city falls into Thracia's hands, I don't give a damn how you do it. I give you leave to act as you see fit! * Arion: I won't let you down! Thank you, my lord father! * Travant: Just make sure you don't take too long. I can only keep up this ruse for so much longer, and I'd rather not use my main body of troops to seize Tahra if I can avoid it. * Arion: Of course, Father! If things keep going the way they are, countless innocent civilians will perish... I must convince Linoan, no matter what... (Arione goes to the castle) * Arion: Linoan! Where are you? It's me! It's Arion! * Linoan: Lord Arion! Wh-What are you doing here?! * Arion: There's no time. You must listen to me: tell your people to lay down their arms and surrender. Immediately. If you keep fighting like this, Tahra will never recover from this battle. Its fate will be sealed. * Linoan: Why...? Why would I do such a thing?! This isn't something I'd ever imagined hearing from you... Just what in blazes has happened? * Arion: My lord father is planning to seize Tahra for himself. He's prepared a massive army to take the city from the Empire once their forces are exhausted. * Linoan: No...! * Arion: It gets worse. Sorcerers of the Loptyrian Cult are headed here even as we speak. And not just any sorcerers—they've sent the Schwarze Rosen, the withered roses of Loptous himself. When they arrive here, they'll slaughter every single man, woman, and child in Tahra. It will be genocide. * Linoan: The Schwarze Rosen… This was my greatest fear... * Arion: Linoan, you must trust me. Allow Thracia to occupy Tahra. We can place the city's people under our protection, and I'll see to it they're treated well. The Empire won't be able to harm them. Being under Thracian rule also means the city won't be forced to participate in child hunts— and isn't that what you wanted all along? Of course, I won't allow anything to happen to you, either. You have my word that I'll protect you just as vigilantly, Linoan. * Linoan: What will become of Lord Leif and the other knights? * Arion: I'm afraid they'll have no choice but to flee the city. The Empire cannot allow the Prince to escape, and Father fears him as a threat. * Linoan: ...I understand, Your Highness. I shall avail myself of your kind offer, and entrust the city of Tahra to you. * Arion: You've made a wise decision, Linoan. * Linoan: But I won't be staying here, myself. I shall accompany Lord Leif. It pains me to abandon the citizens who've stood by me for so long during our rebellion, but I believe this would be best for everyone. Once the Empire lies destroyed at the hands of Lord Leif and myself, I'll return home. When that day comes, Your Highness, do you promise to return Tahra to my rule? * Arion: You... plan to overthrow the Empire? I'll agree to those terms. If you can truly defeat the Empire, I'll gladly return Tahra to you. * Arion: Is Prince Leif worthy of such confidence, I wonder? Is the boy really up to such a monumental task as fighting the Empire? Will he grow to be Thracia's ally, or its greatest nemesis...? I hope that I'm able to meet him one of these days... together with Altena. Homer’s house If you use Nanna * Homer: Oh-ho-ho...! I like what I see! I'll clear my whole schedule to make time for you, darling. * Nanna: I beg your pardon? What's the meaning of this...? * Homer: Y'see, hun, this is my last night in town. Would that I could make love to all my admirers, but alas, I'm only one man—Yowch! Hey, hey, hey! What'd you hit me for?! * Nanna: What are you thinking?! All the people of the city, young and old, are fighting tooth-and-nail for Tahra! But here you are, already halfway through a bottle of wine before noon! Have you no shame?! * Homer: H-Hey, sweetheart, don't get that pretty face all wet with tears... *Sigh* All right, all right, I get it. I suppose I can lend you a hand... Just remember that I'm a lover, not a fighter. This body of mine, enchanting as it may look, isn't built for heavy labor. If you use a child character * Homer: Beat it, kid. I'm trying to catch an afternoon nap. Can't stay looking good if you let a little ol' war get in the way of your beauty sleep... If you use a male character * Homer: Hmm... A man, huh? I'm not quite in the mood for that today, but please, do come see me another time. If you use a female character other than Nanna * Homer: Well, what have we here? Hmm... Tempting, but I'm saving all my strength for later tonight. I'm gonna have my hands plenty full then. House (bottom left) If you use Dean * Woman: Ah, Sir Dean! Lady Altena has been waiting here for you. * Altena: It's been too long, Dean. I'm glad to see you're doing well. * Dean: Lady Altena?! What in Dain's name are you doing here? * Altena: Heh... You haven't changed a bit, Dean. I've come all this way to give you a gift: a spear worthy of your service to Thracia. * Dean: Th-This is no mere spear...! This is His Highness Prince Arion's personal weapon, the Dragonpike! Why would he give me such a prized possession? * Altena: He considered it a token of his apology, for having to brand you a deserter as part of your cover. Go on, take it—he said he wanted you to put it to good use. * Dean: I was the one who chose to desert the army. Sure, it was to carry out His Highness' secret mission, but I could've said no. I made the decision, not him—and I knew what it would mean for me. His Highness is not to blame. So as flattered as I am, I can't accept this. * Altena: Don't disregard my brother's feelings so easily, Dean. He thought just as much about this as you did about deserting the army. ...Besides, if you won't accept his gift willingly, then as Princess of Thracia, I'll just order you to accept it. * Dean: Hah... You know, technically, I'm not a knight of Thracia anymore, so you actually couldn't order me to do anything. But you've made your point, Lady Altena. Order or no, you know I could never refuse you. I'll wield the Dragonpike for a time—but I'm only borrowing it, that's all. * Altena: I'm glad you understand. Now, use the Dragonpike to protect Linoan. Make sure nothing happens to her. Linoan and Brother are betrothed, after all... He wanted to come here and defend Linoan himself, but couldn't risk leaving the kingdom unguarded for too long... I suppose giving you his spear was his way of being here in spirit. * Dean: I'm supposed to be a stand-in for His Highness himself? Awfully big shoes he's asking me to fill... I think you've got the wrong idea, Lady Altena. No way am I the man for that kind of honor. I'll do my best, though. Now don't you worry another minute about Duchess Linoan! I'll guard her with my life! Fighting Paulus Defeating Paulus Releasing Paulus Fighting Baldack Defeating Baldack Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 scripts